tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Mods Wiki:Sysop
See also: Rollback & Patroller Sysops or system operators (sometimes referred to as administrators) are users trusted to be responsible enough to have access to the following tools: * They have all privileges from the rollback groups and also have the ability to: ** pages, page histories, files etc. ** files. ** a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. ** an IP address or user name from editing. ** bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link. ** Edit the to make changes to the interface. ** Can edits to ensure they are compliant with policy. NOTE: The sysop flag is not a status symbol. Sysop are simply other members of the community with some extra tools on the wiki. How do you become a sysop? To become a sysop on the wiki, you need to have demonstrated that you need access to one or more of the above tools. If you regularly tag articles for deletion, request files to be moved to new names, request the protection of articles that have been vandalised repeatedly, or other such edits, it's possible that a bureaucrat may ask if you would like to be a sysop of the wiki. Do not ask to become a sysop as you will not be granted the request. The flag is given out on the basis of need to either effectively manage the wiki, or if there are special semantic functions that you carry out on the wiki: people who simply go around asking to become a sysop will likely not become one and repeatedly pestering crats for sysop may lead to a block for disruptive editing. Similarly, do not request bureaucrat flag as it won't be granted, as the granting of the bureaucrat flag requires that you regularly need to perform actions that are required of a crat (such as promoting users to sysop) and that you have strong consensus within the wiki, as well as the support of any other sysops on the wiki itself. The wiki will run on the basis that only one user requires the bureaucrat flag: only if it is absolutely necessary will the wiki have a second crat as sysops can already perform many of the actions that a crat can do anyway, excepting the granting of the sysop flag to others. Please note that if you regularly revert vandalism, but don't make requests for blocks or tag articles for deletion, then you probably won't be granted the sysop flag. In such cases, you may be asked if you wish to have access to rollback instead. A list of sysops can be found at . Tips for sysops * If a user or IP vandalises the wiki, delete the page then restore all but the vandalism revisions (this also includes any revisions made by others to revert said vandalism). ** This holds true for users or IP's who write expletives against others. * Only edit the site's javascripts if you understand what you are editing. If you are unsure, contact a sysop who may have experience to assist. * The BatchDelete script should be used with care. A reason for any batch removal of articles or files must be given or it will be considered tool abuse and result in a possible warning. See Also * . Category:General Information